


If I Ever Lose My Faith In You

by BlackjackGabbiani



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani
Summary: A collection of 50 one sentence Sacredshippy ficlets
Relationships: Matsuba | Morty/Minaki | Eusine
Kudos: 4





	If I Ever Lose My Faith In You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 1sentence on LJ in 2008. Original post https://1sentence.livejournal.com/603445.html  
> Also I have a more...fanatical interpretation on Eusine than I think most others do, and I use Minaki for his real name, indicating "Eusine" is one he took himself as a manifestation of that fervor.

#01 - Motion

They would race from the Gym to the library, or to either of the towers, and Morty had initially been the fastest, but after a span of being gone for several months, the former Minaki had new purpose and a new name and could beat him there, even in inappropriate shoes.

#02 - Cool

The two were in the Gym, but it was too hot for any trainers to approach for a badge, so Morty got them some lemonade and couldn't stop staring as Eusine peeled off his gloves and sucked on an ice cube.

#03 - Young

It was a wonder that Eusine could make him feel so old with his words and so young and vibrant with his body, Morty pondered as they drifted off to sleep side by side.

#04 - Last

That criminal Team from Orre was capturing the Legendary Dogs, and according to the reports, only Suicune remained, and Eusine knew that, to save what he treasured most, he would have to employ Morty's help.

#05 - Wrong

When Eusine wanted something, he usually got it, and he was able to talk the usually pious Morty into doing naughty things in the Tin Tower.

#06 - Gentle

Eusine could never figure out why Morty wanted him to loosen up when he could be a force to be reckoned with himself, when he let himself anyway.

#07 - One

As much as Eusine took all his strength to deal with, as sick as he felt after talking with him, Morty knew that Eusine was, at heart, the only one he could see himself with.

#08 - Thousand

"It could take a thousand years," Eusine told him, "but I will find Suicune," and Morty was shaking, sick to his stomach, and wondered what the toll would be on their souls if they stuck to the same habits as spirits as they did in life.

#09 - King

Morty, who was descended from Ecruteak's great temple guardians, wondered what sorts of things were in Eusine's lineage, and if anything in his bloodline would account for his grandiose behavior and sense of superiority.

#10 - Learn

"And these are the Legendary...well, no one can quite agree if they're dogs or what," Morty showed his new friend in the book spread out before them, and Minaki was entranced by the elegance of the water beast.

#11 - Blur

Every time Eusine saw blue out of the corner of his eye, he said a silent prayer in hopes of finally capturing his quarry, but it was never the blue he wished for; it was never Suicune that waited for him.

#12 - Wait

Training an Abra had to be one of the most tedious tasks in the world, but Minaki knew that a properly raised Alakazam would be well worth the task, and he had to at least surpass Morty if he was to pursue Suicune.

#13 - Change

Ecruteak's Gym was a simple building, looking like anything else in the town, but Eusine always thought someone like Morty deserved a more elaborate structure.

#14 - Command

As Gengar staggered around the gym floor, Eusine ordered Alakazam to use Calm Mind, and the psychic began to meditate, and Morty thought about the irony of a fanatic like Eusine teaching a move like that to his pokémon.

#15 - Hold

Finally, Morty had had enough, and lunged at Eusine to restrain him from leaving; "This quest of yours has gone too far!" he shouted, grappling with the other man and pinning him to the floor.

#16 - Need

As much as he swore that humans were pathetic and vile and that his true place was to follow the legends wherever they roamed, Eusine always found himself back in Ecruteak.

#17 - Vision

Eusine thought Morty saw the world through the proverbial rose-tinted glasses, while Morty knew Eusine's view was tinted blue.

#18 - Attention

Usually the first words out of Eusine's mouth upon seeing Morty were something about the Legendaries, and Morty was surprised to hear him admit "I missed you".

#19 - Soul

After a particularly heated argument--about Suicune and destiny and everything--Morty had to excuse himself and head to the shrine to pray for Eusine's soul, not knowing that Eusine was praying to Suicune for Morty.

#20 - Picture

It was taken soon after they met, two teenage boys flashing the peace sign to the camera, with Morty's newly-evolved Gengar grinning behind them, and they both had treasured copies of it.

#21 - Fool

The Legendaries were beyond what could be captured--at least the Dogs of Ecruteak were, Ho-Oh had made sure of that--so Morty knew that for Eusine to devote his life to the capture of one was beyond folly.

#22 - Mad

Eusine knew he was the only one worthy of Suicune's presence, that he was the one chosen by the gods of Ecruteak to seek out the North Wind, and that Morty lacked the necessary faith to hold such an honor.

#23 - Child

Morty had to be convinced that this boy had seen Ho-Oh, and Eusine was incensed at his claim to have met Suicune, but both admitted that there was something very special about Ash.

#24 - Now

Right now there was no Suicune to drive them apart, there was no question of faith to drive a wedge between them, there was just Morty and Eusine and that was all they needed.

#25 - Shadow

At first Morty didn't notice the figure sitting slumped against the outside wall of the gym, but Gengar insisted he follow, and he saw it was Eusine, the light and spark gone from his eyes as he looked up at Morty and could only summon the words "...I failed..." before shutting down and falling into Morty's waiting arms.

#26 - Goodbye

Morty had noticed some time ago that Eusine never said goodbye any more, but just took off without a word, and every time he wondered if he'd ever see his friend again.

#27 - Hide

Usually after Eusine's visits, Morty was bright and cheerful, but his students noticed that recently he'd locked himself away from them for some time after.

#28 - Fortune

When Morty was appointed Ecruteak Gym Leader, the first thing he did after returning home in joy was make a beeline for the telephone and call Minaki in Celadon.

#29 - Safe

As long as he was with Morty, he was safe; Morty could protect him from anything that came their way, and Morty wished he'd stay around more often.

#30 - Ghost

Gengar could always detect when Eusine was nearby, and would get very happy, perhaps reflecting the emotion its master had learned to suppress.

#31 - Book

They had been reaching for the same book in the Ecruteak library and that was how they met, but what book it was had been long forgotten as unimportant since their meeting overshadowed anything they could have learned from it.

#32 - Eye

Eusine's sharp blue eyes softened when he saw the tears streaming down Morty's face, but only for a moment, and he turned around and left the room, reminding himself that he had to be resolute.

#33 - Never

"Morty, we'll...we'll never see Suicune again, will we...?" Eusine choked, his voice growing hoarse as he released his grip on Morty's hand and took a shaking step away, and Morty could only blink tears away and say that he didn't know, which wasn't enough for either of them.

#34 - Sing

That sonorous noise that filled the forest, that majestic sound that seemed to burn away the webs and string by presence alone, both men knew it could only mean that Suicune had come at last.

#35 - Sudden

In an instant it had appeared and in an instant it was gone, leaving no trace that it had existed in that spot aside from Eusine's fist clenched in frustration at his side and the quiver in his lower lip.

#36 - Stop

Morty had been given a choice--continue on as Gym Leader, or enter the priesthood as his parents wanted--and it was a difficult decision, but priests of Ecruteak had to be celibate, and he wasn't about to give up his relationship with Eusine just as it was getting good.

#37 - Time

Morty wanted to return to the days of old, back when Eusine was still the friendly, happy Minaki that he'd fallen in love with, but now the Legendary seeker was a changed man and nothing in the world could make him go back to how he was.

#38 - Wash

The very thought of revealing one of the healing pools, sacred to Suicune, to an unworthy lowling would usually have aggravated Eusine to the point of physical hostility, but when he saw how grieved Morty was over his Gengar's mysterious ailment, he knew only supernatural means could heal it.

#39 - Torn

Morty knew Suicune had to remain wild, that it was a force of nature and not to be upset; but on the other hand it wounded him to see Eusine so sullen.

#40 - History

The city of Ecruteak was older than most countries, spanning back before recorded history, and both men thought it fitting that it should be the birthplace of the Legendary Dogs.

#41 - Power

As Ecruteak Gym Leader, it was a daily occurence for Morty to encounter all manner of powerful pokémon that could accomplish all manner of fantastic feats, but when Eusine came to him with his Alakazam, trained specially to do battle with Suicune, Morty was at once skeptical and worried.

#42 - Bother

As Shamouti and similar incidents throughout history showed, those who tried to capture Legendaries often came to bitter ends, but the thought didn't bother Eusine at all, or even occur to him, as he stalked through the forest to find the hidden spring.

#43 - God

Eusine knew better than to interrupt Morty while he was praying at the Ho-Oh shrine; ordinarily he would hang back until his friend was done, but this time he knelt down next to him, lit a particularly fragrant stick of incense, and said some prayers of his own.

#44 - Wall

In a flash, Morty was forced against the wall, and for the first time in his life he was afraid of Eusine, a feeling he would come to doubt when Eusine kissed him.

#45 - Naked

Eusine slowly slid the suit coat from his shoulders and started unfastening his bow tie, and Morty leaned over him, taking up the slack end and whispering "Leave the gloves on."

#46 - Drive

Morty would have tried to guilt Eusine over the destruction of the car, but Kudo had the gall to talk back to him, and Eusine didn't know which was worse.

#47 - Harm

The thought that Eusine's quest could destroy him brought more pain to Morty than any verbal abuse Eusine could dole out, so Morty never stopped his insistence and warnings, no matter how Eusine reacted.

#48 - Precious

It was a strange sight; Eusine hunkered over on a bench turning an expensive-looking custom pokéball over in his hands and staring at it so intensely it seemed the paint would peel, and Morty knew that the ball had been commissioned with a single purpose.

#49 - Hunger

Neither of them had very expensive tastes, and in truth were used to simple foods, but when Morty was invited to the opening of a hot new restaurant, they decided that it was about time they spent a night on the town.

#50 - Believe

Both fervently believed in the Gods of Ecruteak, and believed that there would come a day when those deities would return and usher in a new era for humans and pokémon alike, but above it all, they believed in each other.


End file.
